


The untold truth

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, long lost relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: A little girl jump on stage. Soonyoung feels so touch.. when he turned, he saw the person that he left last 5 years. He left after knotting. He left for career.then he realised that, the kid was his..





	1. First encounter

Spotlight, speakers, fan cheering can be heard continuously throughout the night.

Final scene of world tour concert by the famous trio of The A.

‘Jeonghan, Wonwoo and Soonyoung’

last for 5 hours already when it supposed to end long ago. The final day, the situation had been so hyped up. They encore their most famous song once again.

‘Dont Wanna Cry’ by the famous composer ‘Woozi.’ The composer that no one ever known. They met through Skype with mask & cap for discussion.

His co-composer will handle their recording and Woozi will finalised it with his magic touch. ‘The A’ had been Woozi’s choice frequently compared to other artists. He gave them his song as if it mainly made for them.

‘Don’t Wanna Cry’ had been the most sensational deal. It lead them to utmost peak of popularity. Topping both Naver search and Billboard chart & even breaking lots streaming counts.

They walked towards their fans, closely.  
Music starts, slow music sent the chill to all of everyone. Dark with only light from fans lightstick seem to be seen.

 

‘Don’t wanna cry  
Don’t wanna cry’

 

A small girl aged around 4 years old jumping to the stage from their VIP seat while dancing in front of Soonyoung. He smiled widely, caressing the girl cheeks while continue singing..

‘Because I love you, because the words I love you  
Isn’t enough, no matter what I say’

He turned as the girl moved towards his right to her papa.

  
Soonyoung stunned. He blinked few times looking at what lies in front of him. Occupational Habits. He continues his lyrics just to find how much the lyric hit his heart.

 

‘I loved you so much, where’d you go?  
Did you leave because you don’t like me anymore?’

 

No, i leave caused i love you.  
The face of the one he longed. He miss the face and the smile too much.

 

‘Don’t play around, I know you’re right there  
Feels like you’ll appear, so I’m just waiting  
I need to find you, need to find you  
Because if I cry right now, I might not see you’

 

Soonyoung stood frozen at his stand. From fans point of views, it will seem like he had too much emotion in him but there is.. in front of him. A little girl, swinging in emotion at every lyrics hugged by his papa. Scared she will jumped out again out of excitement.

The song continues echoing the stadium hall but for Soonyoung it seem like there is only 3 of them. Him, the girl and the face he miss. The one he keep on dreaming for the last 5 years.

 

‘Don’t wanna cry  
Don’t wanna cry  
I have a lot of tears  
But I don’t wanna cry

  
I’m alright (I’m not alright)  
I don’t miss you (I miss you so much)  
With words I don’t even mean  
Even if they’re lies, I need to say it  
   
My heart won’t listen like I want  
Come back, come back, come back  
My other half isn’t here so how can I live as one?  
I don’t wanna cry’

Every piece of the lyric pinched his heart hard. Like it meant to be made for this moment.

‘I dont wanna cry.’ No i dont! I wanna go and hugged the man in front of him. I want to care and throw himself at the man that he left last 5 years. The one he left with a piece of note.

He hit to realisation. The man in front of him was holding a little girl. A child. The Omega had already have a family. Of course he will. It had been 5 years since Soonyoung left him.

 

They ended the song as well as the concert along with loud cries and sobs from the crowd. They ensuring the fans that they will meet again soon.

 

***🐯🐱

 

Soonyoung threw his body on sofa. His body ached. He took out his phone, clicked on the blue bird app. Searching for their concert fancam. Specifically, searching for HIS fancam. His moments with a cute lil kid.

 

‘Ahha!!! Found It!’

 

There are video of them from all angle.  
& one of it. Clearer view. He looked at her with lots of adoration. He looked closely and his mouth gaped bigger and bigger. The girl definitely not growing another horn.

 

The girls smile, 10-10 eyes smile. Fluffy cheeks, face features of an hybrid of hamster and a tiger cub. The way the girl ran and hugged her papa.

 

The girl looks exactly like him. Soonyoung walked to the cabinet at the end of the living room, taking out his old photo album. His toddler photo and this little girl. They were identical!

  
This girl was his. This girl was his child!

‘How could Jihoon hide this fact from him?’ Soonyoung shakes his head furiously.

  
No!

  
‘How could he ran away from his Omega? and and leaving a piece of him with Jihoon?’

He knew he knotted him on their final night together. He never thought the Omega will conceive and breed his child.

‘Jihoonie, I am so sorry for leaving you and our girl.’ His tears start to form and dropped meeting the ground.

  
‘How could he left Jihoon suffered 9 months without his Alpha?’

  
‘How could he left Jihoon raising their daughter this whole 4 years alone?’

He thought he did justices for Jihoon when he left him. Instead he kill them both and left Jihoon in misery. Will there be a room of forgiveness left for him in Jihoon’s heart?

  
Will Jihoon take him back?

  
He have to try.

  
His fights in a lonesome battle all this while when the war is on the other hand.

 

That night.  
Soonyoung made his mind.  
He need to fight this.  
He need his Jihoon.  
How can he live as one when his other half isn’t here.

  
‘Dear Heaven, please guide me. Please.  
Please permit this love once again.’

  
His prayer reach the sky along with his sobs musically played throughout the night.


	2. Second Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon’s point of view~

Jihoon put his little princess to sleep. He cant believed himself that his daughter jumped up on stage.

‘guess, you really have an outstanding energy too~ like father like daughter.’

Being a single parent, an Omega at worst made him stronger! Both will and emotion. He was lucky that his heat stays on put. God blessed him with regular heat that sometimes just skips few months. Jihoon also went for medical check up regularly. To ensure he remains healthy. He needs to be healthy for his daughter.

 

Heaven blessed him with such a supportive family and close friends who are willingly help him not only by accepting his condition but supporting Jihoon’s emotional and financial as time passed.

They helped with Jihoon morning sickness and craving. His parents forced him to moved in with them in Busan ended with ashes. Jihoon determined to stay put and stay strong like a big log. Remain intact even with strong wind.

 

Jihoon sighed in misery. Seeing Soonyoung’s passionate dance and hearing his gentle voice live made him blush. He tried to be mad at the Alpha but.. he can never be.

When Soonyoung left him 5 years ago. He felt his world turned black. He was sad, disappointed and betrayed. Sad for being left alone. Disappointed that he wasn’t Soonyoung’s first choice and betrayed by the Alpha’s decision and action.but angry? jihoon can never be mad at him.

  
How could he be mad at the man who teach him the meaning of love? When his heart surrounded by ice around it. It was Soonyoung who tried his luck, day and night just to court him.

How could he be mad at the man who gave him the security by mating with him. He might.. being left alone .. abandoned but, Soonyoung’s action to bite and claimed him had avoided him from being sexually assault by other Alphas.

 

but then? another chance? His broken heart still remain un-healed. It was still bleeding. in fact. It was never being attended. Forgiveness doesn’t mean Jihoon will open his heart for another round of LOVE.  
He closed his heart even for another alpha for 5 years and still counting.

His phone ringtone rings loudly shocked him from his own thought.

 

“Yes Hyung, thank you for the ticket.  
Youngie was so happy to meet his favourite idol.”

 

Silenced on Jihoon side, he just nodded weakly in agreement of the other caller’s words.

 

“No hyung. He doesnt need to know that Youngie was his daughter. He is happy and successful right now. So let him be. “

 

He replied.

 

“Me? My happiness is where Youngie. So, if she is happy then so do i. I dun know. Maybe she doesn’t even need to know who her daddy is. I can raise he alone just well. Dont worry and send my regards to Seokmin too. Good night Hyung”.

 

Jihoon never stop his daughter to be the fan of ‘The A’. He still remembered how Youngsoon fall in love at first hear with Soonyoung’s voice. Her eyes turn 10-10 whenever she happy and listening to The A always make her jumps around and laughter fills the house.

 

She is as gentle and flowery as the meaning of her name. She gentle yet energetic like her daddy and gentle yet firm as her papa.

 

***🐯🐱

 

“Morning my beloved Dongseng~ Agrhhhhhhh.... what happened with you?  
What with all this eye bags? Gosh! You look like a corpse. I know you just finished your tour but this~~~ unacceptable.”

“Good morning to you to Hyung~.”

“So, care to share the cause of your miserable look?”

“I saw Jihoon yesterday Hyung.”

“So?”

“Hm~ I saw him and a child. I presumed she is his daughter.”

“Hm~ so? He is now a father. Then?”

 

“Then? Seriously Hyung? I saw him with a kid exactly my carbon copied. I am 10000% sure that she is my daughter. I mean our daughter. She smiled like me, she as energetic as me with a dimple like jihoon. She is beautiful.”

 

Sigh.

 

“Hyung~ can i leave everything now & go to him already? I had committed enough for 5 years. I threw everything and can’t i at least come back to him?”

 

Joshua just smiled, nodded and answered

  
“I always said, do what make you happy. It is better to be what have i done rather than suffering of ‘what if’ regrets.”

“Will he accepts me back?”

“How far are you willing to go?”

 

***🐯🐱

 

“Papa!!! I am hungry~~~” youngsoon whine in aegyo.

Jihoon shakes his head, cupping the little princess’s fluffy cheeks.

“What do you wanna eat my princess?”

“May i have vanilla ice-cream and waffle too~. Please papa~puh-leasse~”

“Sure, with one condition.” Jihoon moved his face closer to youngsoon.

“Muah~~” youngsoon gifted him with a kiss, loudly with a giggle.

 

Kisses always be Youngsoon’s currency for Jihoon love. Her attentive smile and laughter made Jihoon gloomy day brighter instantly.

 

“Ok, lets get some ice-cream & i will make the waffle for you.”

 

***🐯🐱

 

Siblings and friend weekly gathering took place at Jihoon’s house this week. Jihoon along with Seokmin and his boyfriend, Seungkwan, Vernon and Mingyu being the permanent members of the round table. Seokmin and his boyfriend along with Seungkwan and Vernon take their turn alternate weekend to take Youngsoon sleepover with them. They had been taking care of Jihoon since maternity. They had grew attach to the kid.

 

While, Mingyu often babysit her when Jihoon need to go for a meeting. Jihoon can never ask for more than this. Their love can never be paid. Seokmin and Vernon always took the time with Youngsoon as a practice for their own baby in the future.

 

“Youngie~ who is your favourite uncle?”

Mingyu’s endless trial to gain Youngsoon love.

“Uncle Vernonie and Uncle Sunshine~”

  
Youngsoon showed her 10-10 eyes and wrinkly her nose to Mingyu. Jihoon frequently tease Mingyu and Youngsoon definitely follows his step too.

“Youngie~ i am hurt! Sobs~~”

Seungkwan pretended to cry.

“Awww~~ dont cry uncle boo~. You’re not my favourite. Cause I love you!”

Youngsoon ran and hugged Seungkwan tight and rubbed their cheeks together. Vernon just looking at his mate fondly. Seungkwan always have a small soft spot for kids. He glad by Youngsoon present that help to light up their relationship.

Vernon is a recessive omega who originally a beta. It is harder for him to conceive compared to born-omega. Especially, when his mate is not a dominant alpha. Just a normal alpha.

The rest just smile looking at the closeness of Youngsoon and Seungkwan. Their house never tone down when both of them present. They will sing as loud as possible and dance to the maximum heart content.

 

“So Jihoon, will you take the offer?”

“Hyung, singing and make my voice heart? Is not my forte.”

“It’s only an ost for Seokmin’s new drama. Nobody will know your face. Just a name and your voice. Plus, no one i know who can make melancholic song as great as you other than you.”

“I already agree for composing the song but singing it? Not so keen.”

“Jihoon~ your voice match the feel they try to portrayed for the storyline. So why not? For me~ please~~”

 

Sigh~~

 

“Ok Hyung, for you. I will try to finish it by this weekend when Youngie stays with you.”

 

***🐯🐱

 

Jihoon stared at his monitor. He tried to continue to the next verse but he can’t.

 

‘When this rain falls on my head  
I’ll get all wet even my heart  
Stay with me I still can’t be  
In the rain alone without you’

He stayed in the rain long enough without his alpha. He fought in the labour room all by himself without his alpha to calm him down. Jihoon tears and prayer heard echoed every night for the whole 9 months. Hoping for his alpha to come back. Hoping for Soonyoung to return and being together to grow their seed of love.

He knows Soonyoung did all of that cause he was trapped in the middle but the fact that Soonyoung never choose to share the burden with him? Why Soonyoung chose to run from him and fight the battle alone and leave him with another war? Why both of them have to suffer at the end?

Was his love never reach Soonyoung? Was Jihoon just a recreational place? Tons of possibilities questions popped up in his head.

but then~ jihoon face the reality. The baby will be name after Lee and not Kwon.

  
Lee Youngsoon. His pillar strength. He work hard for the sake of his Youngie. He stayed by her side and brought her up full of love so that she wont feel left out by lack of another part of parent’s set.

Jihoon’s composing talent, the genius or they say the mafia on keyboard. He kept all his songs to be as wedding presents for Soonyoung ended up being sold to other artist. He needs to make a living while being pregnant and as a single parent, and abandoned omega to be precise.

 

Loud bell rang being pressed repeatedly.

“Argh~~ who the hell come to other people house at 11pm?”

He walked lazily to the front door. Without looking at the monitor, Jihoon opened the door just to be left stunned. There stood a man. The man who left him last 5 years.

The man called ‘Kwon Soonyoung’.

“May i come in Jihoonie?”

“No!!!” He slammed the door.

Soonyoung vandalised the door bell non-stop just to trigger the omega.

“What?”

Jihoon opened the door. Spoke as soft as possible. Trying to control the noise. (As if he didn’t slammed the door just now~)

“I need to talk to you Jihoonie.”

“About what?”

“I miss you”

“Your ‘miss’ had lost it’s right long time ago Mr Kwon. So, please go away.”

Soonyoung exited the house back to his place. Left behind a crying composer. Questioning his worth.

  
‘He just walked away. again. am i not worth it to be fight for?’

His composition complete full of tears by unwanted muse.

‘And fall down, It’s alright  
It’s just a passing downpour  
   
I’m getting all wet right now  
I don’t even have the strength to open an umbrella  
But we know  
Let me just cry for a moment  
As I lean on the rain  
So you won’t see our sad tears  
   
Now goodbye’


	3. heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected encounter

Ding.

‘Hi Seungkwan. I know this might be a lil direct but may i have his number.’

  
Seungkwan frown his face while reading the message he just received.

‘Hi, but as you know my name is Seungkwan and not yellow pages so I literally didn’t know everyone phone number in Korea. Care to introduce yourself?”

‘It’s Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung.’

Seungkwan almost dropped his phone. The guy who ran away from Jihoon Hyung out of the blue suddenly message him asking for the whereabouts of Jihoon? Asking for his phone number on top of it.

A hand lingers around Seungkwan’s waist instantly calm him down. The vanilla scent from Hansol instantly filled and mixed with americano scent dispersed by Seungkwan scattered the room. Hansol whisperers closely to Seungkwan’s ear

“why Kwannie? What’s wrong?”

“Soonyoung Hyung. He messaged me just now. He wants Jihoon’s Hyung phone number. What should i do?”

Hansol released his hug and turned Seungkwan’s body. Made the alpha facing him. He put his hand on where Seungkwan’s heart located.

“Do what your heart feels right. No matter what happened, or will happen, i will always be here with you.”

Hansol gave Seungkwan’s lips a quick kiss. He instantly turned red.

“You were definitely an angel from heaven, went down to earth to take care of me. Aren’t you?”

“Hey focus~~”

“Hahaha.. look at this shy hansollie~ You are the one who kiss me. Hmm~~ i believed they deserved a second chance.”

“Yes Kwannie. Like us.”

“Yes, like us. I was so shocked yet glad the moment I knotted you that night and marked you to be mine. I am thankful to realise that you are an omega that meant for me and need me to unfold it.”

“Kwannie~~ now we are not discussing about us.”

Hansol tried to hide his flushed red face by Seungkwan’s nape.

He ruffed the omega’s hair and whispered,

“i will discussed with this hyung for a while and later. Lets try again.”

“Try?”

“Lets try hard and give youngsoon a friend”

  
Seungkwan’s laugh echoed the room as  
Hansol went out to the kitchen to prepare them their breakfast.

 

***🐯🐱

 

‘Ding’

  
“Hi, it had been a long time. It’s not my place to judge you. It’s also not my place to forgive you either. I believed both of you deserved a chance. So here is his number. Please, dont hurt him. I cant bear to see him broken once again”

Soonyoung read the imessage with mix emotion. He was happy to get Jihoon’s number yet he was hurt knowing that he had broke the omega. The one that he claimed bonded to him. He later thank the younger alpha who gave him his trust and written his mental note which he has no plan to break it.

 

“Hi. Can we talk Jihoonie?”

“No.”

 

Soonyoung smiled upon reading the reply. The omega had turned over a new leaf. Totally yet he still stay in the same place and still kept his number. Being the positive hamster himself, he took that as light of hope.

 

“Please Jihoonie.”

 

On the other side, Jihoon’s heart almost drop when he saw the name ‘Kwon Soonyoung’ keep on calling him no-stop just because Jihoon stopped replying to his message. This persistent alpha who never knew the meaning of give up.

Jihoon turned off his phone and went for a shower. Youngsoon will be with Seokmin till Monday as that omega want to practice making breakfast for a kid. Seokmin had miss his heat last week and hope it not just gonna be a late call but a baby calling.

His shower disturbed by the non-stop bell ringing from outside. It was so disturbing. Jihoon grabbed his bathrobe and went out towards the door with annoyed footsteps.

“What?”

Jihoon opened the door and yelled at the accuser. Immediately recognised the alpha who was standing outside.

“Ji”

Soonyoung dispersed his strong Cola scent upon seeing his omega standing across of him only in bathrobe with dripping wet hair. His pheromones engulfing Jihoon’s body and triggered Jihoon’s heat.

Jihoon heat had always being in control lost its composure to his own alpha. He felt his body in heat. Being alone for all this years, controlling his heat solely with pills behaving beyond control. Jihoon collapsed!

Soonyoung reached for the omega and hold him up. Contemplating either to enter the house or not, his one leg already in. So, Soonyoung carried the omega towards his room. Rushed to the kitchen and took few ice packs. Took a glance around the house. It remains as it is. You can still feel the warm of Jihoon.

He tried to lower down the temperature of Jihoon. Jihoon shivered in pain.

“Soonyoung..Soonyoung”

  
Soonyoung hug him tight.

  
“I am here Jihoonie. I am here. i am so sorry”

  
Soonyoung’s tears wet his cheeks.

 

‘What have he done? Is this how Jihoon have to encounter every month for the past 5 years? I am sorry Jihoon. I am sorry my Jihoonie’.

Soonyoung pheromone changed from dominant to soothing. The moment his tears fall onto Jihoon skin. He woke up.

 

“Why? Why are you here? Am i dreaming?”

  
Jihoon touched Soonyoung’s face. His voice sounds weak and desperate.

  
“Please heaven, please let me stay a lil longer in this dream today.”

 

Jihoon getting calmer in Soonyoung’s embrace.

  
“No Jihoonie. I am here. For real”.

 

Soonyoung stunned as Jihoon’s soft lips touch his own. How the omega asking for entrance and starting exploring his mouth. Soonyoung who had been a devoted lover all this while. The night he connected with Jihoon was his last night dominating someone too. The omega hand run across the idol’s buff torso waking up his clothed member.

“Jihoon.”

Soonyoung broke the kiss. Begging for confirmation.

“Please Soonyoung, even if you want to leave me again. Please let me feel it once again.”

That morning, that weekend spend heated connecting and knotting two broken soul once again.

 

***🐯🐱

 

5pm. hours had passed. Soonyoung hugged his omega tight. His mind replaying the activities that happened just now. He knotted his omega again and again as long as the later needed.

The Omega’s moan was like melody to his ears completing his life song. Finally his life become complete. Soonyoung rubbed against the bitten marks on Jihoon’s nape. The omega letting the alpha in him claiming the bond once again.

 

but~~~ that was his pheromones did all the talk. Soonyoung knew that the omega in Jihoon cant resist his domination but will the Lee Jihoon, the man he had left 5 years ago accept him too?

 

Soonyoung cleansed himself and clean the omega too. Changed into Jihoon’s oversize hoodie and walked straight to the kitchen. Letting the omega sleep. Jihoon will be grumpy and hungry every time he woke up. so lets avoid that.

The alpha cooked some rice, kimchi jiggae and rolled egg. Simple yet sincerity that’s matter.

He cleaned the kitchen, and as soon as his hand reach the top part of the kitchen cabinet, his hand shivered. He can’t control himself smile widen as he saw his mug sit there and clean.

Happy Soonyoung absent minded released strong cola scent resulting in waking up the omega.

 

Jihoon opened his eyes only to be greeted by emptiness. The space beside his side of the bed was empty. Soonyoung has left. Jihoon sobbingly cry as he always did each time his heat came around. Lee Jihoon was like a lava cake, he was strong on the outside yet very fragile on on the inside. He cried his heart out feeling how unwanted he was. How unworthy.

 

Soon the sobs reached Soonyoung’s ears. He ran straight to the room and pulled Jihoon into a hug. He hugged Jihoon tight. Ruffed his hair. Kiss his head. Release his pheromones to calm the omega. The whole room scented like cola.

 

“I am here Jihoonie. I am here. Come, lets go and eat. You must be famished. Now already 6.30 pm. Come. Eat and then we will talk. Alright?”

 

Jihoon just nodded as a sign of agreement.

 

***🐯🐱

 

 

Soonyoung and Kimchi were a perfect match. Whenever he touches kimchi. The result will be magical. Jihoon finished 4 bowl of rice and whole pot of Kimchi jiggae. The alpha pass him a cup of hot chocolate before they begin their talk.

“So, talk Soonyoung.”

“I am sorry.”

“You were long forgiven. So if that’s all you wanna say. You may leave~~”


	4. heated explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden heat a confession

 

“No!! No Lee Jihoon. I wont leave you. Not again. No. Especially when you are in pain like this.”

 

Jihoon just smirked teasingly upon hearing that.

 

“Dear Mr Kwon Soonyoung.  
Where were you all this while?  
Where were you when i need you the most?”

  
Jihoon broke into tears while attacking Soonyoung with facts. The tears that was being well up in his eyes’ lake, now meet the shore.

 

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon into a hug. Embrace him tight. Release his cola scent pheromone to calm the omega in heat.

 

“I am sorry Jihoon. I am so sorry. I am stupid before.”

 

“You’re still stupid now too~”

 

“Haha!”

Soonyoung cupped Jihoon face. Wiped his tears away. Plant a kiss on both cheeks.

“My Dear Lee Jihoon.  
Can we? Can we start anew? Please”

“Why should we?”

“Why cant you give yourself a chance. Me a chance and our kid a chance?”

“How do you know about her?” Asked Jihoon in shock.

 

“My Dear Ji,  
A hyper hamster kid, jump into the stage. Anyone could see, the baby is mine. She exactly looks like me. Hmm?”

 

Soonyoung continues kissing every place his lips can land on Jihoon’s face. He miss his Omega. He miss the chocolate scent. He miss the savage tsundere yet soft marshmallow. The wonderful colour of Lee Jihoon.

“Ohh~~” His face frown instantly while hearing Soonyoung’s explanation.

“Why Jihoonie? Did i said anything wrong?”

“I am sorry for hoping. I am sorry. You should really leave.” Jihoon pushed the alpha again but the efforts failed miserably.

“Why are you apologising? The one who need to, it’s me. Why Ji? Tell me.”

 

Jihoon eyes fixed on the ground despite being engulfed tightly by Soonyoung. He hold his Omega as if the later will fall if he didn’t.

 

“I am sorry for hoping. I thought. You came back for me. I thought there is me in your heart but i guess. I was wrong. You didnt comeback for me. but~ just to claim your child. The one that being my sole strength.

She was my everything since you gone. She kept me strong and being my pillar too. Please Soonyoung. I begged you. Please dont take her too.

I lost you before. I dont think i could live if you take her too. Please dont.”

 

Before even Soonyoung have the moment to interrupt, the omega made his statement again.

 

“No!! No matter what happened. I wont give her to you. You have to kill me if you want her. I will fight for her! I am not as low and as coward as you. I will fight for my love little kid.”

 

Soonyoung smile in adoration looking at his omega. “My dear Jihoonie”.

 

“Yes.”

“Awwww~~~ you answered it”

 

The realisation hit him late. His face instantly flushed in red.

“What?”

 

“Yes Ji. You guessed wrong. Everything! I dont wanna take her from you. She’s your strength. I want to take her ALONG with you. Why take one when i can have two? & i am sorry for being a coward before. but now i will stood up for us!! for our family. Will you lend me your hand so we can fight this together this time?”

 

Jihoon cupped his own red strawberry looking face. He just nodded.

 

“Oh Jihoonie. You are so cute! You!! You took my breath away.”

“Arghh.. cliche~~ hmm.. i want another Hot Choco then~~ you have more explaination to do Soonyoung.”

“Soonyoung? Ahhh~~~ i want my baby Jihoonie to called me what with you used to call me.”

“Don’t push me too hard Soonyoung. I might revoke all my decision just now.”

Hand up!

“OK, my dear Jihoonie. My sweetie pie. This your hot choco. with small marshmallow on top. Cute drinks for my cutie Ji.”

 

***🐯🐱

 

Soonyoung started explaining the long awaited apology.

His dad, Mr Kwon had run away with big sum of money from the entertainment company where his team A currently are. He sold his one & only son to the company with slavery contract till the amount being fully paid.

Soonyoung want to work like a normal office guy and pay back the debt but the big amount restrained him from doing so.

Entertainment world was harsh. They threaten him by wanting to hurt Jihoon too. Soonyoung made his own decision without even discussing with Jihoon.

Soonyoung never once regretted his decision. He got the fame, he is in one of the top boygroup in Korea. They are the ambassador for many brands. Thus, less money for Soonyoung need to spend. However, being in big label. They need to live up their name too. Branded attire and even their group stay in the elite housing complex. Everything was set up.

Just that, big amount spent for producing their album, less amount can he save up. He had few extra from royalty of choreography but yet, it’s not that much. He finally finished the whole amount last month. Finally!

He thought, now he can finally save up & search for Jihoon and be together again.

Then! The moment he saw His Omega. Lee Jihoon with a little girl that apparently his own carbon copied.

He know he had fuck up! Big one too.  
He thought he had suffered his loneliness enough all this while. He never thought his lonesome battle was nothing compared to the war that Jihoon had to undergo.

Nothing compared the suffering that an omega had to undergo when being left by their alpha. Let that alone, Soonyoung have to double that up by giving him extra blessing(?). A baby!

 

“I am sorry Jihoonie. Will you forgive me?”

“Like i said before. I had forgave you long ago. I keep waiting for you to comeback. To Me.”

 

“I love you Lee Jihoon”

“I love you too Kwon Soonyoung.”

 

Two lips seal once again. Their hand starting their exploration of the skin that they had missed dearly. Tasting each other. Jihoon’s sobs and tears during each heat changed with moans and screaming in pleasure. Worshiping each other. Another day had pass.

 

***🐯🐱

 

Soonyoung embraced Jihoon in his arms.  
Kissing his marks again and again. Scenting the omega with his own scent.

 

“Ji, where is our baby?”

“More than 24 hours had passed, now only you wanna ask?”

“In my eyes, there’s only Jihoonie. You are my number one baby.”

“And you are an idiot.”

Soonyoung pouted upon Jihoon’s words and instantly smiled by the omega reply to his own words.

“My Idiot~~ She was with Seokmin. He practicing with Youngsoon on how to handle the kids. I wish they can have one too sooner. He and Vernon are more than ready.”

 

“With Seokmin?”

 

“Youngsoon was alternately with Seokmin and Vernon during each weekend. So basically. Youngsoon kinda have 3 families taking care of him. && sometimes Mingyu too~ when i am busy.”

 

“Is her name was after me?”

 

“Yes Soonyoung. Soonyoung was yours and Youngsoon was her. Youngsoon as in gentle. but, being my child. She is as harsh as me too.”

 

“But, i guess she was a Lee?”

 

“Yes. She was and will always be a Lee. Cause i am Lee Jihoon.”

 

Soonyoung stunned. He knew he made the stupid decision years ago that made him lost lots of things. One of it was his right over his omega and child’s name. Both should be Kwon yet he even slipped that away.

 

Notice the changes, Jihoon cupped the fluffy cheeks of Soonyoung. Granted him with tons of kisses.

 

“I have to Soonie. It will be weird if a Lee’s daughter be a Kwon. I am a single parent. Aren’t I? So. It’s not because i dont want to. I miss you Soonyoung. I love you. Move in with us?”

 

“I cant. The contract. Being an idol. I need to sort few things first. Will you wait for me Ji?”

 

“I already wait for 5 years. Another while wont come I guess. I wonder how she will react to know her favourite idol is her dad? Hmm~~”

 

Soonyoung tighten his hug as if he was afraid if Jihoon will run away. His hand started to move up and down mesmerising the Omega’s body.

 

“and that idol’s favourite is her papa.”

 

“Ahh~~Soonyoung~~”

Jihoon replied with moans in pleasure. He tried to focus on everything but Soonyoung’s fingers playing with his nipple made him lost his composure. The alpha trailed down of the omega’s body and bite the erected nipple that late awaken both their clothes members.

The omega softly pulled the alpha hair as he continued sucking him. Their heated events repeated its action again. Their breakfast has postponed to brunch. or maybe lunch.


	5. explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally the daughter knew.

“Papa!!!”

Youngsoon’s voice echo heard across the whole living room.

“Eeee? where’s papa, Uncle sunshine?”

Seokmin and his husband, Jisoo start to search for Jihoon. It’s very rare for Jihoon not to be there when they are going to return Youngsoon home.

Jisoo opened the door of Jihoon’s room. Greeted by his own scream.

**“Lee Jihoon!!”**

Jihoon and Soonyoung woken up abruptly by Jisoo’s voice. Like teenagers being caught, Jihoon wrapped himself with a towel and headed straight to the shower.

“So care to explain it to me? Kwon Soonyoung. This is an order.”

Soonyoung fidgeted in his own thought. Searching for his best words.

Indeed! Honesty is the best policy.

 

“We had made up”

“I can even see that myself! Elaborate it please!”

“I reached out to him the day i came clean to you. His heat triggered due to my scent. I cant just leave him in pain. So..”

“So you take advantage on him? So everything happened just due to pheromone? Is that what you try to imply here?”

 

Jisoo just cut Soonyoung words. Try to provoke the guy in order to dig the information out.

 

“No hyung. He didn’t. I thought he will but he didn’t. He took care of me and we had our talk. Finally, he explained his stand.” Jihoon justified.

“and you forgive him? Just like that? Although you knew that he could comeback to you years before?”

Soonyoung looked at both of them alternately. His face full of confusion. before he could even ask anything.

A small hybrid hyper hamster in disguise ran to the bed.

 

**“Papa!!”**

She hugged her papa tightly! She turned around and saw her idol.

“Hochi?”

Youngsoon spread her hand and touched Soonyoung’s arm.

 

“He’s real? && sexy!!!” She covered her own eyes.

Laughter echoed the room. All of them went out to give Soonyoung some space to clean himself.

 

****🍚🐹

 

“Papa, is that really hochi?”

“Yes my darling. That’s hochi”

“Why is he here?” Youngsoon’s eyes sparkle waiting for an answer.

“Yes, Jihoon. Why is he here? Why so sudden?” Seokmin asked for an explanation too.

 

The front door open abruptly, Seungkwan ran straight to Jihoon. Kneels in front like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered.

 

“I am sorry hyung. I am so sorry. I didnt know all of this will happened. Soonyoung asked for your hp no and i just gave it to him, without thinking. I thought i did a favour by doing that. Please Hyung. Forgive me. I never knew he will be so low and rape you.”

 

Seungkwan rubbed his head as it was smacked softly by Jihoon.

“Seungkwan! Stop jumping into your own conclusion. He didn’t take advantage of me.”

Seungkwan points his finger straight at Seokmin.

“but Seokmin Hyung said that. I dropped everything and come here straight away.”

Hansol just laugh looking at the silliness of his alpha. No one ever expect that he was the omega and Seungkwan was the alpha of the relationship.

Like what happened just now. Guess, in this circle of friends. Stupid alphas were easier to be found.

 

Soonyoung stepped out of the room feeling his blood rush to his head. He knew he had lots of explanation to make to Jihoon and most importantly to his daughter.

“There he is. The bride has arrived” tease Seungkwan.

Jihoon stepped out and guided Soonyoung to the living room. Centred him at the middle chair which surrounded by their friends.

 

“Welcome Back, Soonyoung Hyung”

Right after Mingyu greet him, all of them keep in silence, eyes locked on the target called Kwon Soonyoung.

 

“I am sorry. Sorry for everything i did. I am sorry for leaving Jihoon in all of your care and leave my daughter as well. I am sorry for leaving everyone behind. I thought, i can solve this thing alone. I am blinded by my ego.”

He took deep breath, gathering his thought deeply before continue.

“I am so sorry Jihoon. I knew what Jisoo Hyung meant by i can comeback to you years before. After he take over the company, he gave me green light to set me free from being tie just that i need to ensure the payment been made.”

Soonyoung turned to Jisoo, his eyes locked asking for assurance. Jisoo just nodded as agreement and request Soonyoung to continue.

“but.. the stupid alpha in me overtake my rationale. I am afraid to let go of the popularity gain, fans. The most of all, i am afraid to say sorry for my mistake. Wondering if Jihoon will ever open his arm back and accept me.

All those walls and brainwashed, vanish in an instant when i saw Youngsoon jump on stage.

The moment i saw she ran to her papa. That moment? I knew. I fucked everything up. big mistake.”

 

Each words accompanied by soft sobs from Soonyoung. Everyone just looked at him. Trying to digest his apology.

Jisoo cant even keep his composure. Blurted out.

“That’s the reason why i hate you so much Soonyoung. I had fight for the company from my dad to release you back to Jihoon and your answer? ‘I am not ready Hyung!’ Do you remember the slap you get after you answered that to me? Jihoon is like my brother in law. I saw both of you suffer but them that’s your decision.”

Soonyoung sobs getting louder.

“I am sorry Jihoon. I am sorry”

 

“Hold you swords, Jihoon Hyung. It’s my turn. It’s ok Soonyoung Hyung. You were being stupid. Like.. nothing new anyway. but.

By being that stupid you. You had missed Jihoon Hyung’s morning sickness, contraction, Youngsoon’s first cry, Youngsoon’s first walk, first words, first shower, first giggle, first laugh, first everything.

You had missed those first, Soonyoung Hyung.

All of us were there with Jihoon Hyung. We help him overcome all of that but the experience? The joy? will only come once. I hope you stop being that stupid Soonyoung and be the dominant alpha, you should be.”

Seungkwan words just struck everyone in silence. Sometimes, this alpha can be a smart alpha too.

Indeed. The memories.

The moment when all of them fighting for the first word “uncle” from Youngsoon. Priceless.

When Youngsoon keeps on crying her heart out when her first teeth about to meet the surface. All of them take their time to take care of her.

 

Soonyoung walks towards Jihoon and kneel in between.

“Jihoon, i might missed all those first. but i promised to be there for the second, third and more of those. Please forgive me. I love you.”

“I had forgive you long ago Soonyoung. I thought, i had told you yesterday. Believe me. I love you too.” Jihoon cupped Soonyoung fluffy cheeks and pressed their lips together.

 

“Ehem” Youngsoon’s fake cough broke the kiss and left all in laughter.

 

“Come here, my darling.” Jihoon opened his arm and hugged the little princess.

“This is hochi.”

“Hi Hochi. I am Youngsoon.” Youngsoon instantly hugs Soonyoung made him tears. So, this is the feelings of your daughter hugging you.

“Hi, Youngsoon. I am Hochi. Your Daddy.”

“Daddy?” Youngsoon looked at Jihoon for confirmation. Jihoon nods leads her to smile wider.

“Daddy.!!” Youngsoon hugs Soonyoung tighter.

 

*** 🍚🐹

 

The house bell’s rings. With too much drama’s update happened in the house. Food delivery is the best solution. Everyone looks at Soonyoung and Youngsoon in adoration. The family finally united.

 

“So, Jihoon Hyung. Is the song ready?” Seokmin asked for his drama’s OST.

“Composition wise. It’s ready. As you can see, i haven’t recorded it yet. Bumzu Hyung still on holiday mode after preparing for Nuest’s latest album.”

“Nuest? Song?” Soonyoung asked in confusion.

 

“You left this important information out? Dear Jihoon? Explain yourself to him. He deserved to know.”

Jisoo blurted out an order.

 

“Hm. Soonyoung. Hmm.. as you can see. All your song. Almost all, was hmm... written by me.”

 

“WHAT?”

“Yes, Soonyoung. Woozi is me.”

 

Soonyoung made his own calculation in his mind. No wonder every songs made by woozi was so near to him. Sometimes, it feels too personal. Every words kinda pitch him straight. Cause it was made by his one and only. Lee Jihoon.

No wonder, Woozi’s identity was kept as a secret from the society. an omega with a daughter, without an alpha. It will be harder for him to bear if it leaks.

 

“Thanks, Jisoo Hyung & Jihoonie for trusting me in singing all those songs. Thank you Jisoo Hyung for keeping his identity a secret from the public. Thank you for everything. I could never ask for more. but, how can i come clean about being his alpha to the public?”

 

Indeed, Soonyoung had mature in span of a weekend.

 

“The company will handle that. Dont worry. Like how the public can accept Verkwan. They will accept you both too. Dont worry.”

Jisoo and Seokmin placed their assurance.

 

Seungkwan was at the sofa lying on Hansol’s lap while Youngsoon lying on the other side. Hansol was more than ready to conceive. Just waiting for the perfect time for the magic to happen.

 

“Kwannie, lets carry youngsoon to the room. She had fell asleep.”

“A kiss?”

 

Hansol closer their gap and linked both lips together. Seungkwan immediately gets up to carry the little princess to her room.

 

All adults remains in the living room. Sharing things bout Jihoon that Soonyoung might have missed in the last 5 years and Jisoo gave every teas Jihoon need of Soonyoung.

 

“So, do you need us to take Youngsoon again for few days or both of you can wait till weekend?”

 

Seungkwan’s tease granted him a smack from Jihoon.

“Your turn is this weekend. Tomorrow is school day. Haish”

 

“Imagine her school teacher and classmates once they know her parents is Hoshi and power composer Woozi.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small update before the notice from Soonyoung to the fans

 

Seungkwan entered their bedroom carrying a cup of pappermint tea in one hand and a hot chocolate on another. Placed it on their bedside table.

He caressed Hansol’s cheek. Plants a kiss on his omega’s lips. Simple and soft. Full of love.

Hansol opens his eyes, smiling softly at his cute alpha.

 

“Morning Kwannie.”

He tried to sit up in a rush just to be greeted by a sudden pain on his lower tailbone.

 

“Careful My Darling.”

Seungkwan massaged his omega’s back to soothes the pain. He passed the cup of hot chocolate to Hansol. The best drink for Hansol to regain his energy.

 

“Thanks.”

“Lets just rest in bed today. I am sorry for being over excited yesterday. I guess, i had knotted you more than trice yesterday. It might be a lil too much for your body. I am so sorry.”

 

“It’s ok Kwannie. I wanted it. We both wanted it.” Hansol blushed as those words came from his own mouth.

 

Seungkwan spooned his sweet omega into a tight hug.

 

“Hansolie~ i am sorry for all the pain i caused to you. We had been trying for years yet you had to be knotted again and again just cause i am not a dominant alpha. I wish, i can be a better alpha for you.” Hansol wipes the tears that fall from Seungkwan’s pool of eyes.

 

“It’s ok. Heaven just gave us lots of chances to have more intimate moments. Dont you love it my alpha?”

“If i been given a choice? I want to continue knotting you non-stop. This lil guy should be inside the heaven craven of yours at all time.”

 

Hansol turned to face his alpha. His right hand moves to search for the half harden alpha sword which whispering to Seungkwan’s ears.

“Then. Lets try again. Fill me up my alpha.”

“No Hansolie. You will break if i knot you again. The cave of yours is still red and puffy.”

 

“I am not a porcelain. Please Seungkwan. Please.”

 

Seungkwan’s nose triggered by the enormous amount of pheromones released by Hansol.

The room fill of Hansol’s Vanilla Scent engulfed the soothing Americano scent of Seungkwan.

The alpha in him lost once again to the alluring pheromones of his own omega. The room filled with Vanilla Americano Scent along with moans and worshipping name of each other. Skin slapping rhythm getting faster as time goes by.

Hansol had become a moaning mess. He screams his alpha name nonstop begging for more and more. Reach the peak as the tip knotted touch his heavenly point inside.

 

The public sees Seungkwan as the loud vocal between the two but the truth is. The Omega is the loud and demanding when their bodies connected into one. Their personalities contra on stage and on sheet.

 

Seungkwan happy with his life. He loves Hansol more than anyone could imagine. He rather die than seeing Hansol in pain. However, his heart breaks whenever he read public belittled his omega for not conceiving their pups although they had been bonded for 4 years.

On the other hand, Hansol just grateful with everything they have. He doesn’t even care by the toxic comments. He knew thats the price they have to pay for being the public figure. Yet, he just hope Seungkwan wont feel down by it. He prays day and night for their relationship to constantly be happy.

 

If Soonyoung and Jihoon being apart from one another was their test. Hansol and Seungkwan’s test was this. Lets pray they will be happy till forever.

Youngsoon is such a blessing. She been a light and saver not only to Jihoon but to Seungkwan and Hansol’s relationship as well as Jisoo and Seokmin. She cover the imperfections. She is the child they need.

Heaven have their own of playing with fate and time and Youngsoon is the gift from them for everyone.

Later, deep into the night. The seeds after seeds planted by Seungkwan finally stay on the soil of his omega. Finally. His Omega will conceive. Finally Youngsoon will have a friend.

Without notice, heaven gave the same blessing due to non-stop knotting of Soonyoung to Jihoon’s heat yesterday.

Another gift was already sprouting its way on it’s craven of Seokmin too. The fate played with their emotions and suddenly. Gave all blessing at once. That night, Seokmin finally had his first morning sickness. The seeds had reach it’s third weeks of the first trimester and decided to greet her future parents.

That night. Youngsoon insisted to sleep by her both parents for the first time. Papa Jihoon on the right and Daddy Soonyoung on the left. Soonyoung felt grateful to his bone.

“Thanks heaven for giving me chances to be with my family.” He plant a kiss on his daughter’s chubby cheeks and on Jihoon’s lips.

 

*** 🐹🐯🐱

 

The next day.

 

Team A’s fan was divided by two side. The blessing vs The Opposed. The moment Jisoo brief Jeonghan and Wonwoo regarding Soonyoung. They were shocked yet happy at the same time. Finally, their leader will be free from his own man-made prison. Finally.

Meeting from board director had been a dynamite condition. Yet, once they knew who is the partner for Hoshi. Everyone just shower their blessing. Who can be a better partner for Hoshi beside Woozi. The secret genius composer. The backbone of the team’s success.

 

Morning for their fan. The A+ greeted by the company news of Hoshi’s current relationship status.

Fans and Media are waiting in front of the company to wait for Hoshi’s own final words.

After discussion, Soonyoung decided to write a long letter to the fans.

 

“Dear A+, Hoshi here. I am here to explain the news uploaded on the company board...

 

(to be continue on the next chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Thanks for supporting


	7. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the fans being enlighten.

Soonyoung opened his eyes, look around the familiar room of Jihoon with Youngsoon lying by his side.

He washed himself up and walked out searching for his omega. Jihoon was in the kitchen, preparing pajeon as their breakfast.  
He tip-toing quietly and back hugging the omega. placing a kiss on the newly (re)bitten  
mark on Jihoon's neck.

 

"morning my love Jihoonie"

"morning Soonie. where's Youngie? still sleeping? she need to go to school later. Mingyu will fetch her later."

"let her sleep a little more. it's only 7am my love."

  
Soonyoung tighten his hug.

  
"I 'm scared Jihoonie. What if they opposed? What if my fans object and harass you and even worst to Youngie?"

  
Jihoon switched off the pan. brings the plate to the table. Hold Soonyoung's hand. tight.

"it's ok. we will be ok. i believe in you, i believe in your fans, your teammates. and most important. i believe in our future. my alpha."

  
"thank you Jihoonie. for everything."

Jihoon kiseed his alpha, soft and short. enought to lift up his spirit.

  
"i love you my Jihoonie."

"i love you too Kwon Soonyoung"

 

** 🐹😽

  
Jisoo's mood had been the best ever today in forever. Every staff look at him, weirdly. Too happy for his own good.

He greeted eveeyone with hyper tone. He called the whole Team A for a discussion. They need to sort out, the best plan for them due to Soonyoung's decision.

Seokmin suddenly can't stand the smell of maple syrup on the pancakes made by Jisoon and even feel yucky tasting strawberry ice-cream. He threw out a lot.  
Had enough of all those, they visited the local hospital last night.

  
Greeted by wonderful news from the doctor.  
"Congratulations, both of you will be parents."

Jisoo even make the ultrasound photo as his hp's wallpaper. Finally, their long awaited child.

Later as the night deepen, they knotted twice. greeting the baby in the womb. Happily kissing and marking each skin on Seokmin's body. Claiming and thanking his omega for the wonderful gift.

The baby had reach 10 weeks before she decided to greet her parents. Seokmin's irregular heat turns out to be what they had been wishing for.

Alpha's nature of over protective of pregnant omega. Jisoo had been facetimd calling Seokmin every five minutes till he burst out that he need his rest. He was still weak from aggressive marking amd knotting last night.

 

*** 🐰🐴

 

Wonwoo and Jeonghan looked at Soonyoung and Jisoo alternately. Shocked by the news that Soonyoung has a mate, greater shock that he has a daughter, 4 years old on top of the shock. the greatest shocking news is that. the mate is Woozi.  
their composer from the first album.

The fact that Woozi is an omega shocked them as well. Never once, they thought the mysterious genius composer is an omega.

being the best member they can be. They gave their blessing to whatever decision made by Soonyoung.

  
*** 🐹🐯🐅

 

"Dear A+, it's Hoshi here. I am here to explain the news uploaded on the company board.

I had decided, i should be truthful to everyone. i live by all of your love and i am hoping for your blessing as well.

It's true that i have a mate, we had been mated together for 5 years. We have a daughter who is 4 years old and she is the most lovely blessing. i apologised for keeping this out of the light for too long.

I really hope all of you can bless our relationship and share the love, you had given me to my mate and our child as well.  
but, i hope you can give her the privacy needed as well. she is only 4. Please support and love us.

My mate is someone close. someone that everyone knew. Who had been the back bone of Team A'z success. The one who been there since the team debut. Someone i need, someone i love. someone i cherish.

My Mate is Woozi. The one who is the mysterious composer who wrote almost everysong for Team A. The same person who stole my heart. The one who became my mate. "Woozi."

i wish everyone could support my enclosure and bless us with the equel love you had given me. i sorry once again for keeping the secret for too long and thank for everything. Without A+, there will be no Hoshi.

i love all of you A+.

Sincerely,  
Hoshi"

 

 

Soonyoung's long written letter had been all over real-time search. He uploaded it on Team A official ig, twitter, his personal ig and even the fancafe. Ensure all medium used to contact with fans have the same closure.

Mix report from the media. Some gave ultimate support to the new power couple of entertainment industry. Some still vogue with the future outcome of Team A.

 

"Will Team A change from Trio to Duet?"

  
On the other hand, the fans are supportive.  
indeed, they are the best like their name. definitely A+. They dodge speculation and hate made by anti fans and fansite and big account fans play really big role in spreading the positive message around.

One of the fansite made a thank you banner, thanking Woozi. saying without his song. Team A might not be who they are today.

Another fansite, devoted a advertisement board in seoul main train station, saying

  
"Hoshi & Woozi's daughter is our niece too. We love you."

  
Some goes even further, they made long hypothesis of all Team A's song that were written by Woozi. How beautiful is the flow of love and adoration.

  
There are also some parties who be little Woozi's capabilities after knowing he is the omega of the relationship. Suddenly, his genius mind become questionable after his second gender came to light.

  
Some saesang even try to follow Soonyoung's car from the office to his place. but never they knew, the manager only sent Jeonghan and Wonwoo back to the house while Soonyoung went straight to Jihoon's .

  
The company's media had been busy this month more than any other. after Soonyoung closure, they announced Seokmin's pregnancy. and how the omega will take a break from the acting activity starting the second trimester.

A month had passed, Team A's activities proceed as usual. The only differences are the gift from the fans. some fans even give him toys and kids clothes.

Their blessing are more than what Soonyoung could wish for. He is thankful with the reaction and never stop thanking them in every social media post.

 

***😚

 

"Soonie, are they here yet?"

Soonyoung smiled looking at his omega. feeling nervous after setting up the table and get ready for their guests. their weekend meet up will have new members. Jeonghan and Wonwoo will finally meet their hidden composer.

  
"papa, uncle sunshine and Uncle Jisoo are here and also . papa..."

  
Youngsoon ran to Jihoon, pulled him to the door.

"papa, is that? hanie? & nonu?" the little hamster excited looking at her favourite artist entering their house.

  
"yes, my dear. do you love it?"

"yes"

Soonyoung hugged and carry her in his arm, showers her with kisses. "who do you love more? hanie or nonu?"

"daddy. my favourite is daddy"

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung laughed laudly with the witty remarks of Yoongsoon.

Jeonghan and Wonwoo fall in love with Youngsoon instantly. She is too cute and adorable to resist.

Being the clingy Jihoon over Seokmin, he keep on touching the omega's tummy. wanting to here and feel the baby movement.

  
"Youngie, come here."

He let Youngsoon touch Seokmin's tummy.

"inside here, is a baby. your little brother or sister in the future. so you need to help uncle Seokmin if he need anything. ok?"

  
Youngsoon's eyes sparkle with the info. She always wanted a siblings but she understood Jihoon's condition. Despite being small. she is the smartest 4 years you can meet.

  
"ok papa. thank you uncle sunshine."

"thank you?"

every eyes locked at Youngsoon. Waiting for her answer.

  
"you will be the best father to him or her like papa and daddy".

Seokmin pulled her into a hug. Jisoo kiss her nonstop.

"stop it uncle Jisoo. hahahha"

Youngsoon can't stand being tickle laugh out loud.

  
"Seungkwan and Hansol gonna be a little late. Lets eat first."

  
\--

  
Last night, Seungkwan can't control his happiness at what Hansol had shown him.  
Hansol passed him the pregnancy kit.  
"Double Line"

Hansol was late by a week for his heat. This never happened before. Their prayers finally came true.

Seungkwan marking each part of his omega's skin. thanking the heaven for the blessing. Thrusting the omega's cave, making the tip greets the sprout in the womb. Knotting again and again. Like they are making another twins.

  
"thank you my love. thank you"

  
They went to the hospital for confirmation before going to Jihoon's house.  
Blessed by the actual result.

  
"thank you my love."

  
Hansol cant be more happy to see his alpha being happy. he can picture Seungkwan's smile playing with their kid like what he always do when they take Youngsoon home.

Seungkwan cant wait to share the news with the rest.

 

*** 🍊🌈

  
"Youngie~~"

Seungkwan entered and hugged the cute little girl. shower her with kisses. again Youngsoon's chubby cheeks was violated once again with kisses and love.

  
"uncle boo." they snuggled their cheecks together.

"uncle boo, hanie and nonu are here"

"i thought i am your best uncle?"

"i am" Mingyu jumped in again. try to claim the throne of Youngsoon's favourite.

Youngsoon just fed up and ran to Hansol's hug.

  
"Lets go uncle sollie. go and eat. Leave uncle Boo over there."

 

Wonderful news share one after another along with memories reminiscing shared over desserts.

  
Jihoon hugged both Seungkwan and Hansol. He was as happy as them by the news. As much as they being by his side. he was there too for their mental and emotional support.

  
"Youngie. in Sollie's tummy. there is another baby too. you gonna have more friends."

Youngsoon hugs her uncle sollie, "thank you uncle sollie, uncle boo. you gonna be great like papa."

"aww this little sunshine."

Seungkwan hugged both Youngsoon and his omega.

"love you".

  
laughter heard at every corner of the house. happiness sprout again to everyone.

 

suddenly.. Youngsoon walked to Soonyoung and hugged her daddy. and sobs quietly.

Soonyoung panicked.

" Why are you crying?"

Her cry became louder. Jihoon made her look at him.

  
"Tell me Youngie, why are you crying? uncle Gyu bully you again?"

"Hey! i am innocent!" yelled Gyu from the sofa across.

Youngsoon released her hug and cry on Jihoon's chest.

"What if when Uncle Boo and Uncle Sunshine have their own baby and they dont wanna play with me anymore?" she sobs quietly and buried her face.

Jihoon just chuckled by the cuteness and pureness of his baby girl.

Seungkwan walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"You are a blessing when i am at my low. So why wont i love my eldest daughter as much as the baby in Hansol's tummy? uncle love uri Youngie."

Youngsoon returned Ssungkwan's hug and kiss his self proclaimed favourite uncle.

  
"so, do you wanna follow me and uncle sollie home today? it's our turn anyway."

Youngsoon nooded slowly  
"thank you uncle Boo".

  
"Come here Youngie."  
Seokmin called the little hamster to sit beside him.

He and Jisoo both hugged Youngsoon together.

"you are our eldest daughter. remember. so will you the best big sister?" Jisoo asked her slowly and chaste a kiss on her cheeks.

"i will be a good unnie or noona. i promise"

"uncle Gyu wants a hug too. unfair." pout gyu broke the soft emotion. everyone laughed.

 

*** 🥺🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🥺

  
Jihoon crawled on the bed and sqeezed himself into Soonyoung. Place the alpha's hand by his waist spooning himself. Soonyoung rest his head on Jihoon's head.

  
"Soonie."

"hm. yes Jihoonie."

"Thank you."

"For what my jihoonie?"

Jihoon turned. Looking straight at his alpha's face. Stole a quick peck on his lips.

"Thank you for coming back, showering Youngie with love, not abandoning me. accepting all my friend. Thanks for everything."

"thanks to you Jihoonie, for making all of these possible. for believing and trusting me. for the second chance of us"

  
\- - -

Jihoon trailed down his alpha's face. placed kisses all along his jaws, marking his neck.  
He took off Soonyoung shirt, leave the sexy torso alpha shirtless and softly bite and kiss Soonyoung skin. claiming his body. Jihoon move and grind his fluffy ass on Soonyoung's still clothed member, drove the man wild.

The alpha changed their position, his hand exploring his omega skin and took off both the shirt and leave him naked.

  
"Oh Jihoonie, you are beautiful".

He kiss and bite the rosy nipple made omega elapsed a suprise moan. He continued sucking like a baby drinking his milk. Jihoon curved into a crescent, biting his lower lips. supress his moan. Noticing that, Soonyoung grope the omega's lower cheeks. playfully tease the opening made him fell to a messier moan.

He move to the other nipple. alternately sucking, pinching and biting it leave his craven to start soaking wet.

  
"Soonyoung, please"

"please what my dear?"

"i can't."

Soonyoung continued teasing the omega's opening. entering and forfeiting his fingertips.

  
"do you really want me to stop"

"dont. faster Soonyoung. I am ready."

  
Soonyoung smile widen. He loved when his omega begging for more. The messy alluring looks of Jihoon, drives him crazy. The omega moan seem like melody to his ears.

  
"ready for what my jihoonie?"

"wreak me, my alpha. fill me up. please."

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon filled the night with moan and skin slapping. with every thrust. Soonyoung gained a back scratch from Jihoon. His omega's member sprout his seed amd came without being touch. The room was filled with cola scent engulfing the intimate movement. His knot last long. Filling deep inside. They breathed heavily, stabilizing it, keeping calm.

Soonyoung pulled his omega close to his heart. Hug him tight.

"Thank You my Jihoonie Thank you."

Jihoon look up his alpha. Mesmerising his jaws and tan skin. "I love you Soonyoung. I love you."

  
The alpha chaste a kiss on Jihoon's head. Tighten the hug.

Jihoon crawled up to Soonyoung's ears. Whispered something that awaken the sleepy alpha in him.

"Do you up for an Encore?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried. i tried to write but i cant so i stop half way. i dont think i will ever. i cant i am a soft stan. 😭 i cant write 🔞
> 
> anyway.  
> thanks for reading love you! ❤️❤️  
> see ya in next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~


End file.
